Merci
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Sakura, la journaliste effronté, Temari la gosse de riche pourri gâté... Ou toutes les conséquence d'un simple coup de poing. One shot n 5 de ce recueil qui devrait en compter 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, comme promis, un des one shot prévue dans "Ne m'oublie pas". cependant n'importe qui peut les lire. **

**Celui là est donc pour Shaya10. **

**Bonne lecture à toi, continu à me faire des reviews interminable... **

**Merci**

Assise au bar, les yeux de Sakura se perdait dans son bol de ramen. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ses pas l'y avait mené simplement… Dans le but de trouver un peu de compagnie dans son grand appartement vide, elle avait espéré trouver Naruto ici, chose totalement vaine en y réfléchissant, car celui-ci était partit en mission quelques jours auparavant .

Elle se résolut à prendre une bouché. C'était froid. Elle leva les yeux vers le chef, lui demandant silencieusement qu'il lui réchauffe. En faisant légèrement pivoter son siège, elle eut une vue d'ensemble de la salle : un couple qui se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, une petite fille et celle qui semblait être sa mère… Elle reporta son regard sur la porte d'entré. La légère buée sur le carreau laissait entrevoir le froid de l'hiver au dehors, toujours bien présent en ce mois de Février.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remercier le chef qui lui rapportait son bol, quelqu'un passa la porte. L'Haruno soupira : la mine patibulaire, le regard du même noir profond qu'à l'habitude, et les regards en coin des petites fille rougissante, Sasuke était dans la place.

Elle replongea le nez dans bol, s'attendant tout naturellement que le jeune homme viennent s'installer à ses cotés. Chose qu'il fit.

- Salut.

- Hn…

La regardant intrigué, il s'interrogea : Depuis quand sa coéquipière utilisait son habituelle formule de politesse?

- ça va pas?

- Hn…

D'accord, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Elle avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité presque inexistante.

- Tu veux en parler?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de le regarder curieusement. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il aux problèmes des autres? Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, autant en profiter…

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité? J'en ait pas la moindre idée… Si ce n'est que… - elle esquissa un sourire - Naruto est partit à perpette les oies, et moi, ça fait quinze plombes que j'ai pas eu de mission… Je m'ennuie.

Sur le visage du jeune homme apparut un micro sourire.

- Reprend toi, une Sakura sans la super pèche, c'est comme un Naruto sans orange, déprimant… Qu'est-ce que vont dire les autres si on se retrouve avec deux glaçons dans l'équipe?

Mission accomplie, vu la taille du sourire de sa coéquipière, il avait réussi à lui remonter le morale. Il lui asséna le coup final :

- S'il te plait, évite de dire que t'ai remonté le morale, sinon ma réputation est ruiné…

Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la gorge de la jeune femme alors que le brun commençait à manger son bol de ramen.

Quand son fou rire terminer, Sakura se retourna vers son bol, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il était froid.

- Pff…

Elle regarda son camarade. Des mèches brune tombait sur ses yeux, et il était plus beau que jamais.

- Je vais te laisser Sasuke…

L'Haruno se leva, prit son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants, et se pencha vers Sasuke.

L'espace d'une seconde, leur regard se croisèrent, un même sentiment furtif voila leur regard respectif.

La jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son coéquipier et murmura :

- Merci.

Et sans se retourner elle quitta le restaurant.

Sasuke la regarda sortir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir étouffé ce sentiment qui l'avait , à cette instant submergé : il serait toujours temps plus tard de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, les émotions qui le prenait quand était à ses cotés, mais le moment n'était pas à c'est choses là...

Sasuke eut un sourire en payant son repas. Elle lui avait dit merci. Décidément il commençait à avoir une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

**Alors? Reviews? juste une... **

**PS : J'aurais besoin que ce rappelle à moi ceux à qui je devait une histoire... avec le couple de votre choix (au moins) merci! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le One shot n°2... **

**Celui-ci est pour Tsume... **

**Tu me suis depuis le début, et je t'en remercie grandement... j'espère que mes fics continueront à te plaire jsuqu'à la fin... (désolée de ne pas avoir fait un Tenten/Neji comme demandé, mais Neji est très prit par sa relation casse tête avec Sakura et Tenten dans "ne m'oublie pas" il te prit d'ailleurs de l'excuser... )**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chute dans les escaliers… **

On frappa à la porte.

Relevant la tête du dossier qu'elle était en train de compléter, Sakura s'interrogea : Qui pouvait bien venir en cette heure tardive? Esquissant un sourire, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- J'aurais du me douter que ce serait vous…

Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme, le regard et les cheveux ébène, et l'air en piteux état.

- Allez, entrez que je vous soigne tout ça…

Sakura Haruno était médecin depuis maintenant cinq ans. Elle menait une vie bien rangée, avait une clientèle régulière et plutôt simple dans l'ensemble. Et il y avait lui : Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il se débrouillait, mais une à deux fois par mois, il débarquait dans son bureau, blessé… Elle le rafistolait tant bien que mal, avec des explication branlante, du genre ''je suis tombé dans l'escalier''.

Au début, elle y avait cru, mais au bout de cinq ou six fois, elle avait finit par douter.

- Alors… Que s'est-il passé cette fois ci?

Une légère roseur apparut sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Je… Je faisais du bricolage et… l'étagère m'est tombée dessus…

Se rapprochant doucement de lui, un air sceptique sur le visage, elle ne réagit pourtant pas au grand soulagement de l'Uchiwa. Depuis quelques temps, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais de peur qu'elle ne le découvre, il n'osait aborder le sujet.

- Allez, faite ''Ah''… Et mangez moi ça…

Regardant le cachet que lui tendait la rose d'un air boudeur, il le prit néanmoins. Alors qu'elle terminait les bandages, il se lança :

- Vous savez n'est-ce pas? Que je vous ment… Pourquoi vous faîtes ça? Vous n'y gagnez rien pourtant…

Tout en posant le dernier adhésif, elle répondit, un doux sourire sur les lèvres :

- Par amour… de la médecine - ajouta-t-elle en riant devant l'air figé du brun - J'estime que tout le monde à le droit à des soins, quel que soit son milieu, ou ses actes… Alors je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous répondez, du moment que vous ne mentez pas sur l'état de vos blessures…

Rougissant un peu plus, l'Uchiwa poursuivit :

- Alors pourquoi me demander à chaque fois?

Dans un petit rire la jeune femme répondit :

- Pour faire la conversation… Et puis… Je ne désespère pas que vous disiez la vérité un jour…

Elle eut ce doux sourire qui faisait à chaque fois se sentir un peu plus mal Sasuke, et retourna derrière son bureau. Le brun était mal à l'aise, il avait des scrupules de lui mentir à chaque fois… Il se releva, paya les soins, et sortit.

- Merci miss Haruno…

**« les escaliers »**

La jeune femme tournait en rond dans le hall de l'hôpital, angoissé. Quand à 3h00 du matin, elle avait reçu un appel comme quoi Sasuke Uchiwa avait été hospitalisé d'urgence pour coup et blessure. Elle s'était d'abord interrogée : Pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait été joint? Et elle avait eu toute les réponses à ses questions…

Les Uchiwa était un ancien clan yakuza, le fils aîné avait massacré toute la famille - Sakura se souvenait pourtant avoir lu dans le dossier de Sasuke qu'il y avait un cas de Schizophrénie aggravé dans sa famille proche - suite à quoi, le seul survivant, benjamin de la famille, avait été placé. Il appartenait maintenant à un gang, et recherchait vainement son frère, en parallèle avec la police. Elle ne savait pas qui avait trouvé qui, mais il semblerait que les deux frère s'était joyeusement tapé dessus toute la soirée.

- Mademoiselle Haruno?

La jeune femme redressa la tête vers l'infirmier face à elle.

- Le patient vient de sortir de salle de réanimations, vous pouvez le rencontrer… mais ménagez le… Il est encore faible.

Acquiesçant en silence, elle se leva et entra dans la chambre.

En la voyant passer la porte, Sasuke ne la reconnu pas immédiatement : Elle avait les traits tirés, et ne porta pas son éternel blouse. Cependant, ce qui choqua le plus le jeune homme fut l'absence de l'habituel doux sourire de la rose, remplacé par de longue marque sur chaque joues, semblables à deux sillons de larmes.

- Vous… - commença-t-il difficilement - vous avez pleuré?

Esquissant un sourire Sakura répondit :

- J'ai dans les pattes un gentil crétin qui me mène la vie dure, qui me ment, et qui risque sa vie comme un con… et le pire, c'est que je ne peut même pas le larguer, parce que je sort même pas avec… pff…

Malgré l'air amusé que son ton exprimait, de nouvelle larme vinrent inonder ses joues.

- Miss Haruno… S'il vous plait…

Sasuke se sentait mal. Il aurait eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler… Il l'avait mêler à ses histoires alors qu'elle avait été si gentille avec lui…

- Approchez… s'il vous plait…

Timidement la rose vint s'assoire sur le rebord du lit.

- Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour vous avoir menti…

Posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser…

- Pour quoi?

Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme, et un déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres du malade.

- Pour ça…

Le brun se figea un instant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'approcher, pas avec Itachi qui détruisait tout ce à quoi il tenait… et en même temps, il aurait tant fait pour qu'aucun autre ne puisse s'approcher d'elle, pour qu'aucun autre ne puisse…

- Si vous voulez vraiment vous excuser, faites le plutôt pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt…

Il leva une main maladroite jusqu'au visage de l'Haruno et dans un murmure :

- Viens plus près…

**« Les escaliers »**

Une petite vieille passa la porte du cabinet. Sakura se leva pour accueillir chaleureusement Mme Tsumon.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Haruno…

La rose eut un sourire.

- Oh, excusez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer ma plaque. Ce n'est plus mademoiselle Haruno qu'il faut m'appeler maintenant, c'est Madame Uchiwa…

**Vala... reviews?! deuxième appelle avant annulation des billet, ceux à qui je dois (si j'ai le temps, je t'en feraity un Mélody mais je promet rien) une fanfic douvent se rappeler à moi... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, un de plus, dans la série, il était plus long que les autres, et j'ai eu du mal à le remettre au propre... désolée... **

**Celui ci est Temari50... voilà, bonne lecture à toi!**

**The rythme of the song. **

Les pas, le rythme, le mouvement… Tout, tout la rappelait à lui. Elle avait cesser de danser, pour sa propre santé mentale, pour s'éloigner de son souvenir, et elle s'était par la même occasion éloigné de tout…

Shikamaru posa son journal sur la table. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron lui avait demandé d'aller chercher cette fille. Il en avait besoin, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de son talent et tout le bataclans… L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme maudit le fait que Gaara soit son supérieur et qu'il ne puisse l'envoyer chier… malgré tout, il s'était tout de même renseigner, et il l'avait finalement trouvé dans une petite auberge au milieu de nulle part, où elle était serveuse, et il s'y était rendu.

Le Nara secoua la tête et s'approcha de la blonde.

- Sabaku no Temari?

Tournant son regard perçant vers lui, la jeune femme grogna :

- Qui la demande?

- Shikamaru Nara - se présenta-t-il - si je suis ici, c'est à la demande de mon patron… Gaara.

Si il n'avait pas donné le nom de famille de ce dernier, ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait de la rétention d'information, mais simplement parce que son ''cher patron'' ne l'avait jamais donné. Gaara était entouré de mystère. La blonde eut une moue contrit.

- Connaît pas.

Le Nara poussa un soupir las.

- Je ne sais pas qui connaît qui, et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche pas mal… Mais lui, il semble bien vous connaître...

- Ça me fait une belle jambe… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

Elle avait dit ça avec un air faussement détaché, mais le jeune homme connaissait cette lueur dans ses yeux : elle lui mentait.

- Il vous veut pour faire une chorégraphie…

Sans même lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme partit dans l'arrière boutique. Soupirant, comme pour lui-même, Shikamaru murmura :

- Oh moins elle ne m'a pas éclaté mon verre à la figure…

Elle revint cependant quelque minutes plus tard.

- Si vous revenez sans moi vous risquez de vous faire engueuler… n'est-ce pas?

Le brun acquiesçant lentement, sceptique.

- Appelez le pour moi… - maugréant elle poursuivit, plus pour elle-même - m'en vais lui dire ma façon de penser…

Le jeune homme la regarda, stupéfait, mais obtempéra, soucieux de ne pas provoquer la colère de la blonde.

- Gaara?

Il entendit vaguement la voix de son patron commencer quelque chose avant qu'elle ne le coupe :

- Tu as l'intention de m'envoyer combien de tes larbins? Si tu veux me voir, ramènes ta graisse… combien de fois je t'ai renvoyé tes crétins?! Non c'est non, tu ferais bien de te mettre ça dans le crâne!

- Merci pour moi… - grogna Shikamaru aux mots ''larbins'' et ''crétins''.

Mais déjà la jeune femme reprenait :

- Tu m'emmerdes, et fais moi le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries!

- … ?

- Sinon… Sinon je me coupe les jambes!

La regardant alarmé, le Nara s'interrogea alors : Après le décès de son fiancé, dans un accident de moto, la jeune femme avait définitivement arrêter la danse. Lui qui était jusqu'alors l'un des plus grand chorégraphe de son temps… Shikamaru se souvenait… mais pourquoi Gaara la voulait absolument cette fille? C'était une bonne danseuse mais pas au point d'envoyer plusieurs ''crétin''…

Il tourna la tête vers Temari qui lui rendit le portable. Répondant, un peu hésitant, Gaara se mit à lui parler :

- …

- Bi… bien…

Et il raccrocha. Devant sa mine fatiguée, la furie blonde lui demanda :

- Alors?

- Pff… galère… le prochain car passe quand?

**Dance! **

''Reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte''. Il en avait de bonne l'autre…

Enfin, de toute manière, le prochain car ne passait que dans trois jours, alors…

- Nara!

Le jeune homme se leva mollement. Il se demandait comment une furie pareil pouvait être une bonne danseuse. Enfin… On ne lui demandait pas son avis.

- Pff… J'arrive!

Il avait pris une chambre à l'auberge, et mangerait avec la jeune femme tout les soirs.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier, il la croisa. Ses grands yeux vert semblait voilé, et il s'interrogea un instant sur la raison qui pouvait les rendre comme ça…

- Je descend - murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et repartit dans l'autre sens en silence. Étrange.

Pendant le repas, elle ne parla que du strict minimum et à l'arrivée du dessert, le brun lassé de ce comportement demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le regardant surprise, la jeune femme réfléchit un instant : pourquoi se confierait-elle à lui alors qu'il n'était que de passage? Malgré tout, après un soupir elle murmura :

- Pourquoi pas après tout… J'aurais pu être une grande danseuse… J'aurais fait danser les grand de ce monde, riche, et célèbre… Il est mort, et moi je ne suis plus rien…

Et aussi brusquement qu'elle en était venu à se confier, elle se mit à pleurer. Le premier reflex du jeune homme fut de la prendre dans ses bras. Mauvaise idée. Quand elle releva les yeux, le Nara comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passé de ces deux émeraude actuellement, pleine d'eau… C'était trop pour lui : Il ne savait pas tout cela était arrivé, mais dans ses yeux, il comprit que la danse était toute la vie de cette fille qui avait seulement eu le cœur brisé…

- Tu sais ce que je vois? - Il était passé au tutoiement instinctivement - Je vois une femme qui n'a besoin de rien ni personne pour devenir ce à quoi elle aspire… Je vois une femme forte, qui peut avancer comme elle le sent…

En un instant, la blonde repensa à ce qu'Il lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre _Tes rêves ne peuvent pas se réaliser sans toi…_

- Tu sais quoi Nara? Je crois que tu es le crétin de mon frère le plus intelligent.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant sans comprendre, son frère?

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Temari se leva.

- Prépare tes affaires, je te ramène chez toi!

Et elle quitta la cuisine, laissant derrière elle un brun totalement éberlué : Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait réussit à faire revenir la jeune femme la jeune femme auprès de son patron.

- Pff… Galère…

**Dance! **

Cinq heures. Il leur avait fallu cinq heures de trajet dans un espèce de 4X4 vieux d'érode… Quand Shikamaru sortit de la voiture, tout courbaturé, il regretta le bon vieux car qui l'avait emmené.

- Tu sais pas conduire espèce de fille galère?!

- Tu m'emmerdes gros faignant, la prochaine fois, tu feras le trajet à pied!

Et ça avait été comme ça pendant tout le trajet. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie, se coucher dans un bon lit, mais avant Temari devait aller voir Gaa… hem, son frère. Shikamaru avait été stupéfait d'apprendre la parenté entre les deux, mais voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur l'histoire, il avait laissé passer…

- Alors… euh… par là…

Il entraînait maintenant la blonde dans le hall richement décoré de portrait de star de la chanson, toute plus célèbre les unes que les autres. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on était le pruniculteur des plus grand, on aimait garder des souvenirs… et les exhibé, accessoirement.

- Shikamaru? - s'étonna Gaara en le voyant passer la porte - que..

Puis il la vit. Toujours aussi blonde, aussi pouilleuse que dans son souvenir, et cette même classe qui se dégageait néanmoins d'elle. Temari. Sa sœur, sa grande sœur.

- Salut Gaa.

- Shika… T'es un génie… Je sais pas comment tu t'y es prit, mais t'es un génie…

Comment il s'y était pris? Bonne question. lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée, alors…

- Mouais… Bon… sinon, je vous laisse à vos émouvante retrouvailles je rentre chez moi…

Et sans plus de cérémonie il quitta la pièce, puis le bâtiment.

**Dance! **

En arrivant devant sa porte, il poussa un soupir las. Une grande blonde, au corps élancé et svelte était assoupie devant son entré. Ino.

- Pff…

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire entrer dans l'appartement.

Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle avait dût se disputer avec son copain du moment, et venir frapper à sa porte, désespérée.

Il la posa doucement sur le lit et entreprit de la déchausser.

- Hn? Shika? - commença-t-elle d'une vois pâteuse.

- Nan, c'est le pervers d'à coté qui après t'avoir fait subir mille sévices sexuelle s'apprête à te laisser complètement nue en pleine rue.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire et attendit que son ami termine ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Robert à encore fait?

Robert vous le connaissez sûrement. C'est le petit con qui vous tirait les couette à la maternelle, qui à collé un chewing-gum dans vos cheveux au primaire, qui était votre amourette du collège, et qui vous a brisé le cœur au lycée… En bref, Robert c'est le salop qui finit toujours par faire une bourde.

Robert était le surnom qu'avait donné Shikamaru et Ino à tout les mecs avec qui elle sortait.

- Attend, laisse moi deviner… Il avait déjà une copine… non? Il était homo alors?

La blonde éclata de rire.

- Non… laisse tomber, tu devineras pas…

- Vas-y alors…

Prenant une grande inspiration, la Yamanaka déclara :

- Je vais me marier…

**Dance! **

Shikamaru n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il faut dire que lorsque votre meilleure amie débarquait chez vous pour vous annoncer un truc comme ça… Y avait de quoi devenir insomniaque.

En arrivant au bureau, il compris néanmoins qu'il se passait quelque chose : Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens. Il arrêta une stagiaire pour lui demander des explications.

- Bonjour Nara-san… Vous n'avez pas déjà été mis au courant? La chorégraphie $S est lancé… Le boss a trouvé une chorégraphe du tonnerre, et elle a déjà commencé à l'apprendre au groupe…

Le brun cligna deux fois des yeux afin d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Temari avait déjà fait une chorégraphie? Cette nuit? Il préféra allez s'en assurer pas lui-même.

En entrant dans la salle de spectacle, il la vit : Ses cheveux blond rattaché en quatre couettes, sa brassière de sport et son jogging blanc, elle était l'incarnation de la tentation. On était bien loin de la campagnarde de la veille. Jetant un autre regard sur la salle, il détailla les autres membres de la pièce. Les deux chanteurs du groupe bien sur, quelques danseurs et danseuses, dont l'une discutait justement avec Temari. Une longue tresse blonde cascadait sur ses fines épaules, une top bleu ciel, et un pantacourt blanc. Sous les violent projecteurs, les deux jeunes femmes faisait particulièrement mal aux yeux.

- Salut le faignant…Alors? Venu admirer mon talent?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire agacé tandis que l'autre jeune femme se retournait, un air délicieusement surpris sur le visage. Elle sauta de la scène dans une grande exclamation.

- Shika!

Pris sous cette masse de cheveux blond, Shikamaru suffoqua :

- Ino… Tu m'étouffes… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

La jeune femme lâcha son ami, un immense sourire sur les lèvres :

- Je suis sur cette choré… comme je viens de finir celle de R.A.men… Neji-san m'a demandé de venir sur celle là… les autres sont apparemment pris… enfin…

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand on l'interpella :

- Yamanaka, tu flirteras après!

Temari, un air mécontent sur le visage, attendait sur scène.

- J'arrive!

Et elle remonta sur scène tout aussi vite. Shikamaru poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : avec ces deux furies blondes, il sentait la migraine poindre.

**Dance! **

Deux jours plus tard, la chorégraphie bouclé, Shikamaru alla voir les danseurs pour leur parvenir des informations de la part du patron - ce n'était pas son boulot, mais bon, Neji en vacances, blabla… Il se faisait vraiment exploiter.

En repartant il remarqua quelque chose de curieux : Ino était assise au bas de la scène, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

- Ino? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Toujours en larmes, la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le pull de son meilleur ami.

- Robert… snif… Il veut plus m'épouser…

C'était dans cette état de lamentation que Temari les trouva.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ressentit un petit quelque chose au creux du ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs : Ino lui avait assuré qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble - pas que ça m'intéresse en un sens mais… Et puis elle aurait du s'en douter, avec une fille comme Ino, soit il était homo, soit avec elle. Apparemment la deuxième option était la plus plausible.

- hem… Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais… La salle va fermer, si vous pouviez aller faire vos papouilles ailleurs…

En voyant le regard inondé de larmes de la blonde, et celui, contrit de Shikamaru, Temari se sentit un peu mal.

- Oh… Désolé Temari-san, on sort, vient Shika…

Ils se levèrent, et après un regard noir de la part du brun, il sortirent.

**Dance! **

Shikamaru attendait. Après avoir laissé Ino dans un taxi en direction de chez lui, il était retourner au bureau, pour régler les derniers dossier, mais problème, les portes était fermées et il avait appelé Temari qui traînait du coté de la salle de danse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ta chérie pour être toute malheureuse?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce commentaire, ajouté à tout les autres, le mis hors de lui.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Tu lui reproches quoi à Ino? Elle t'a rien fait que je sache! Alors lâche là un peu, parce qu'elle a pas besoin de ça en plus du reste je peux te l'assurer…

Il poursuivit tout bas.

- Avec ce salop qui devait l'épouser et qui l'a lâché… pff…

Puis redressant la tête il lui demanda :

- T'as les clés?

- Je suis désolée.

La regardant curieusement, Shikamaru l'interrogea des yeux.

- Je… Je croyais qu'Ino et toi… vous…

- Et même si ça avais été le cas, en quoi ça te regarde?

La voyant rougir de plus en plus, le brun comprit soudainement.

- Tu… Moi?

Et là, là…

Personne n'aurait pu dire comment s'était effectué les trois pas qui les séparait, mais il était clair que maintenant ils étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre. Et à la vue de la façon dont Temari s'agrippait au pull du jeune homme, elle ne semblait pas prête à le laisser partir.

Leur sentiment n'était pas encore très sur, mais la vie avait appris à Temari qu'il fallait vivre l'instant présent, et plus jamais elle ne ferait la même erreur qu'avec lui.

Taire ce feu qui brûlait en elle était tout bonnement impossible.

**ça vous a plu? reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, c'est moi ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps, je suis désolée, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire sur Naruto... bref.

Celui ci est pour Usagi-chan524, je te raconte pas le mal que j'ai eu à écrire une love/hate en un seul chapitre... mais j'ai réussit !

Bonne lecture !

**Pour le haïr**

Faut-il une bonne raison pour détester quelqu'un ? Sasuke Uchiwa partait du principe que oui… Et pourtant, cette fille, Sakura Haruno, elle le détestait, et quand il lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de raison pour détester une personne aussi abjecte que lui… Alors si, elle avait une raison, non fondé certes, mais une raison : elle le trouvait abjecte.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas les filles : ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le trouver beau et se taire… parce que oui, il fallait le dire il était beau, très beau même : des yeux et des cheveux noir, des traits régulier, pas trop dur, mais pas trop doux non plus… L'homme parfait pour de nombreuse femmes, jeune et moins jeune d'ailleurs…

Bon, c'était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait pas appris la modestie, mais à quoi ça servait quand on était aussi parfait que lui… Issu d'une famille riche, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de se plaindre, et il détestait les personnes qui le faisait, partant du principe que si lui ne le faisait pas les autres ne devait pas le faire non plus…

Vous l'aurez compris, Sasuke Uchiwa Était une personne abjecte, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Et même si Sakura n'était pas non plus une enfant de cœur, elle n'était pas non plus stupide au point de penser que Sasuke était abjecte sans auparavant l'avoir soigneusement étudié.

Pendant de nombreuse années, Sakura avait fait partit des _groupies_ de Sasuke, l'observant à la dérobée, et rougissant quand il lui adressait ne serait-ce qu'un regard… Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été une _groupie_ parmi tant d'autres, elle avait été La groupie, la fan absolu, la fondatrice, avec sa meilleure amie Ino, du fan-club.

Alors que c'était-il passé ? Simple, Sasuke avait vu en Ino un bon moyen d'obtenir un exutoire sexuel, et il avait joyeusement profité de la naïveté de la jeune fille pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et le jour où il en avait eu marre, il avait viré l'adolescente sans raison aucune.

Les deux jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux, et c'étant aperçue de l'immondice de leur camarade, elles avaient créé un anti-fan club, contrant celui qu'elles avaient monté. Curieusement, de nombreuse personne c'était jointe à elle, des garçons comme des filles.

Ça avait presque créé une guerre entre les pro-Sasuke, et les anti-Sasuke.

Mais certain récents événements allait changé la donne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois baleine, t'es pas toute seule dans le couloir, fait un peu de place au gens qui veulent passé.

Ça, c'était Sasuke, l'amabilité personnifié.

- Ôte moi d'un doute Uchiwa, tu t'es encore pris pour le maître du domaine… Faut que t'arrête… le docteur t'as pourtant dit que tes excès de mégalomanie était mauvais pour ta santé.

Et ça, c'était Sakura, on peut d'ailleurs sentir tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui…

- Oh Haruno, je t'avais pas vu… Étonnant d'ailleurs, vu la couleur criarde de tes cheveux…

- Moi c'est ton ego que j'ai vu, en même temps vu qu'il prend tout le couloir, on te sent arriver à des kilomètre… - se tournant vers Ino qui souriait derrière elle - Pas que son ego qu'on sent d'ailleurs…

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent un instant.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille blonde tira un trait sur un cahier.

- Sakura 89, Sasuke 89... Balle au centre… - elle s'approcha des deux _adversaires_ et déclara d'une voix lasse - Qui gagnera le prochain point… Prenez les paris… - Elle regarda alternativement Sasuke puis Sakura en souriant - Quoi ? J'ai cassé votre effet ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais tout le monde le sait maintenant, que vous vous détestez… ça sert à rien de vous adressez la parole si c'est pour vous disputez, et de ce fait, en faire profiter toutes l'école… Roulez vous une pelle une fois pour toute, et venez plus faire chier…

- Tem' laisse les… Qu'ils se querellent puérilement si ça leur chante…

Tem', alias Temari no Sabaku avait toujours été une jeune fille vive et pleine d'énergie, et ses long cheveux blond et ses yeux d'un vert feuille renforçait cette aspect de sa personnalité. Il fallait l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sasuke et Sakura ne s'entendait pas : Certes Sasuke était un salop de la pire espèce, mais Sakura n'était pas non plus un ange, elle-même abusant de son statut _d'anti-Sasuke _pour… disons… profiter de la vie…

- Mais Shika…

Shika, ou Shikamaru Nara, était le contraire même de sa petite amie : calme et posé, il ne se mêlait jamais des affaires des autres - sauf quand Temari était impliquée - ayant déjà du mal à gérer ses propres affaires.

Il attrapa Temari à l'écart, pour lui faire part de son point de vue sur la question, laissant les deux autres se quereller.

- Mais Shika, il faudra bien qu'ils évacuent cette tension sexuel qu'ils ont en eux…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _pas faux_…

Pendant ce temps, les deux premiers se regardait en coin, attendant une réaction aux paroles de la blonde chez l'autre.

Au bout de ce qu'Ino compta comme un bon quart d'heure de zieutage intempestif, sonnerie aidant, les deux presque adultes se quittèrent, sur un dernier regard noir.

- Mais Temari, tu ne comprends pas combien ce mec est abject… - expliqua Sakura à midi - J'en ai assez qu'il se serve de son physique pour abuser les filles… - elle attrapa sa serviette et entreprit de la tordre avec violence sous le regard aberré de la blonde - j'aimerais pouvoir lui tordre le cou, lui arracher les…

Faisant signe de paix, son amie leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Oui, oui, je comprend… c'est bon… pas de détails, merci, des enfants pourraient t'entendre… - elle se tourna vers Ino - Aide moi toi…

Ino haussa les épaules, en entreprenant de se limer les ongles de la main droite.

Ino Yamanaka était une fille vive et joyeuse - et certain se plaisait à dire qu'elle était une _fouteuse de merde_, mais elle se qualifiait plutôt comme une personne fière de ses choix. Blonde aux yeux bleu, doté d'un physique que de nombreux garçon disait de rêve, elle n'avait pourtant pas réitéré l'expérience après Sasuke - et Sakura affirmait que c'était du gâchis que de se faire nonne pour un crétin pareil.

Amie d'enfance de Shikamaru, c'est elle qui avait présenté Temari à ce dernier et à Sakura, la connaissant par le biais d'ami à des amis…

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, ce mec ne mérite pas la popularité qu'il a auprès des filles. - échangeant un regard complice avec son amie - et s'il y a une personne qui pourrait lui faire payer, c'est bien Sakura.

Temari soupira en se relevant du banc où elles s'étaient installées pour manger leur bento.

- J'abandonne, démerdez-vous… Mais ne vous plaigniez pas quand les choses changeront…

Les deux autres adolescentes se regardèrent intriguées.

- De quel changement parles-tu ?

Temari haussa les épaules, mais un air entendu demeura sur son visage alors qu'elle rejoignait sa salle de classe.

- Alors ? - demanda Shikamaru alors qu'elle s'écrasait à coté de lui dans le couloir.

- Pff… Elles sont aussi butées l'une que l'autre… On arrivera à rien avec elle…

Avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune homme répliqua :

- TU n'arrivera à rien avec elles… je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu veux te mêler de cette affaire…

L'adolescente eut un air rêveur et répondit :

- Je voudrait qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la relation qu'il partage, ils sont si… si pareil tout les deux, ils ont le même caractère… et ils ne se rendent compte de rien… - elle leva les bras en criant - **ça me saoule !**

Shikamaru regarda sa petite amie se relever et rentrer dans la classe en soupirant.

- Quel fille bruyante…

Avant d'entrer à son tour.

Le soir même, quand Sakura sortit de cours après avoir rangé la classe, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke.

- Oh… - marmonna-t-elle simplement en le voyant, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mots, elle poursuivit - J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir Uchiwa, alors je te propose qu'on se comporte en personne mature et civiliser et que l'on s'ignore royalement jusqu'à demain…

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans rien dire et quitta l'établissement avec elle, dans un silence religieusement glaciale.

Mais parce qu'il fallait qu'ils soient vraiment maudit, c'est deux là prenait le même train pour rentrer chez eux, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt chacun à un bout du banc à attendre que le train passe.

Sakura jeta un regard discret vers Sasuke : Malgré toute l'abomination qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle devait reconnaître qu'il était fichtrement beau. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête : Sasuke était méchant, mé-chant, et elle ne devait surtout pas replonger.

De son coté, Sasuke était troublé : Depuis qu'ils étaient là, Sakura n'avait pas arrêter de zieuter vers lui, et il se demandait si elle était de nouveau attirer par lui. Ça lui aurait fait bizarre, ça faisait trop de dispute qu'il échangeait… Mais en même temps, elle était devenu plus bonne avec les semaines et les mois, du moins plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu laisser présager deux ans avant… Sasuke secoua la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête : si il n'y avait plus de Sakura hargneuse pour le distraire, alors il risquait de s'ennuyer sévèrement…

Mais si elle pouvait arrêter de le regarder comme ça, ce serait bien sympa de sa part.

- Haruno, je sais que je suis d'une beauté inoubliable, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer comme ça…

- Je croyais que tu aimais que les regards convergent vers toi - elle rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme - Est-ce mon regard qui te met mal à l'aise ?

Il eut un ricanement moqueur et en la repoussant doucement répliqua :

- En fait, ça me dégoûte plus que ça ne me gêne…

La jeune femme eut une moue indigné, et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos alors qu'il se permettait un sourire amusé.

Le train arriva et les deux adolescents se levèrent sans un mot. S'installant chacun à un bout du wagon, ils échangèrent un regard blasé. Ils avaient l'air vraiment ridicule tout les deux, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Sakura se mit soudain à rire, en silence, le visage caché dans ses cheveux. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sasuke partit lui aussi dans ce fou rire incontrôlable. Ils se sentait vraiment idiot à avoir une réaction aussi puérile.

- Tu parlais de maturité tout à l'heure ? - hoqueta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête, en souriant elle aussi, allant s'installer sur l'une des banquette centrale, beaucoup plus confortable que le porte bagage sur lequel elle s'était installée.

- Pourquoi t'as été aussi vache avec elles ? - demanda la rose alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Il la regarda intrigué.

- Avec qui ?

Sakura soupira.

- Avec elles… Toutes ces filles avec qui tu sors… Pourquoi tu ne les prends pas plus en considérations ? - Il souffla en se passant la main dans les cheveux - Ce sont des êtres humains elles aussi… Tu aimerais qu'on te fasse ça ?

Les yeux rivé sur le sol du train, Sasuke se prit à penser que sa voix était étonnamment douce, surtout en comparaison du ton qu'elle employait habituellement pour lui parler.

- Elles… Elles ne sont qu'un défouloir pour moi… Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle… C'est un peu comme toi avec tout les mecs qui te saute.

Elle grogna.

- Oui, mais… Ce n'est pas pareil, les mecs avec qui je sort savent à quoi s'attendre, et… ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elles que tu dois les traiter comme des chiens.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Sasuke allait dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie annonça l'arrivé à Shibuya.

- Je descend là… - déclara la rose en se levant.

Le jeune homme hocha brièvement de la tête en signe de salut, et elle quitta le train.

C'était bizarre. Pas d'avoir parlé de manière civilisé avec Sakura, mais de n'avoir, à aucun moment, voulu l'étrangler. Cette fille pouvait-elle réellement être autre chose que grande gueule ? Apparemment oui.

Sakura avait froid.

Contrairement à ce que tout ce que cette phrase aurait pu sous entendre, Sakura n'était pas en train de mourir, elle ne ressentait pas non plus un vide dans son âme qui aurait pu expliquer cette sensation. Non. Il faisait simplement froid.

Sakura sourit.

Comment se prendre la tête pour une simple phrase ?! Un prof, il y a quelques année, lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Sur le moment, elle avait été extrêmement vexé de cette accusation qu'elle trouvait injustifié, sa mère lui ayant toujours répété que c'était bon de réfléchir. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir une discussion civilisé avec Sasuke Uchiwa, elle en venait à se dire que, peut-être, il y aurait eu des avantages à, justement, ne pas trop réfléchir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que quand elle commençait, enfin, à remettre son cœur brisé de la traîtrise du jeune homme, elle ait une conversation qui la poussait à tout remettre en cause ?!

- Maman ? Je suis rentrée !

Mme Haruno se tourna vers sa fille, qui, le nez rouge, jeta son sac dans l'entré pour se précipité vers sa mère les bras grand ouvert.

- J'ai froid. - marmonna-t-elle.

Et dans un grand éclat de rire quand à la mine de chat mouiller de sa fille, la mère de famille l'invita à s'asseoir, l'enjoignant par là à lui raconter ses mésaventures…

Sakura n'était pas du genre à oublier de sortir son parapluie alors qu'il pleuvait des hallebardes.

- Comment ça elle n'est pas là ?!

Ino secoua la tête à la remarque bruyante de Temari.

- Ouais, apparemment elle est rentrée sous la pluie hier soir, résultat, rhino-pharyngite aigue…

Temari jeta un regard vers Sasuke en pleine discussion avec Naruto.

C'était du moins l'impression qu'il donnait, mais toute personne connaissant un tant soit peu les deux jeunes hommes savaient que Naruto parlait, et que, parfois, Sasuke écoutait. Et là, en l'occurrence, Sasuke n'écoutait pas.

Non, il avait surprit une conversation plus intéressante pour lui : Sa grande rivale - il en était venu à la considérer comme tel - était absente, pire, elle était malade. Cette fille aussi solide qu'une montagne, qu'on croyait être inébranlable, était malade !

Il risquait de s'ennuyer aujourd'hui.

Curieusement, il avait beau se répéter cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être… inquiet ?

C'est peut-être pour ça, que, à la fin du cours, il alla, sous les yeux ébahis d'Ino, et le sourire goguenard de Temari, se proposer au professeur pour apporter ses cours à la jeune femme.

Se posait ensuite le problème de savoir où elle habitait. Ce fut finalement Ino, qui, à contre cœur, mais pousser par le curiosité, lui donna l'adresse, tout en le menaçant de toute sorte de chose pas racontable, si il arrivait la moindre chose à son amie.

Et aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître le jeune homme promis.

Le soir même, ses cours sous le bras, son col de manteau relevé, et un expression morose sur le visage, Sasuke regardait la porte d'entré des Haruno. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de se proposer ?

Il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte, et sonna.

Cette une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui vint lui ouvrir. Des cheveux châtains blond, et des yeux bleu : Si Sakura n'avait pas eu exactement les même traits de visage que sa mère, il aurait cru s'être trompé de maison.

- Oui ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Hem… Je suis un camarade de classe de Sakura et je suis venue lui apporter les cours…

S'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, Mme Haruno lui indiqua la chambre de Sakura.

Sasuke monta les quelques escaliers et frappa trois coups à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour.

La rose ouvrit de grand yeux stupéfait.

- Uchiwa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme leva une pochette pleine de feuille photocopiées devant lui.

- Les cours.

- Oh… Merci.

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper les travaux qu'il lui avait ramené.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, si tu veux.

Elle feuilleta un instant les documents, puis le regardant elle déclara :

- C'est curieux tout de même, pourquoi c'est toi qui m'amènes mes… 'tchoum !

Elle éternua une fois, deux fois… à chaque éternuement, son visage prenait une mimique d'enfant, ce qui arracha finalement un sourire à Sasuke : elle était mignonne comme ça.

Il secoua de la tête, choqué par ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? - grogna-t-elle.

Son sourire se transforma en une mimique moqueuse.

- Parce que tu es ridicule comme ça !

Elle le fusilla du regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait détesté ce type, et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, elle l'avait trouvé sympathique… Elle avait décidément de drôle de pensé en ce moment.

- Merci pour les cours - rétorqua-t-elle simplement - Tu peux repartir maintenant, je ne voudrais pas te retenir surtout.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules, et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Sakura eut soudain le sentiment qu'elle était aller trop loin : Il lui avait apporté les cours qu'elle avait raté, et elle l'envoyait balader.

- Hem… Uchiwa ! - s'écria-t-elle.

Il se retourna, curieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… - elle baissa les yeux, rougissante - Je suis désolée.

Elle se tritura les cheveux en silence, attendant un réponse de sa part.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et la regarda sans rien dire. Elle était vraiment jolie comme ça, ses pommettes se couvrant doucement de rose…

Toujours sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle, et attrapa doucement ses lèvres.

Quoique abasourdi, la jeune femme se laissa faire, alors qu'il entraînait dans un baisé, de moins en moins chaste, et de plus en plus passionné.

- Tu es pardonnée. - murmura-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Et il sortit de la chambre.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? C'était à peu près la question que se posait les deux adolescents. Un baisé comme ça, alors qu'il se détestait… Mais le plus tourmentant, c'était peut-être le fait d'y avoir pris du plaisir, d'avoir appréciez ce baisé.

Sakura ne savait plus quoi pensé, Sasuke l'avait-il embrassé simplement par jeu, comme il l'avait fait avec Ino ? Ou bien était-ce plus que cela ? Elle l'ignorait.

Cependant, Sasuke aussi était perturbé, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça, par envie subite… Mais pourquoi avait-il eu envie d'elle, c'était bien là sa question.

Son portable sonna à cet instant, le sortant de ses pensé tortueuse.

-_Yo Sasu, C'est moi, Kiba ! T'as rien de prévu c'soir ? On va draguer, tu viens avec nous ?! _

_-_Nan, merci, je dois bosser.

Raccrochant tout aussi sec, une nouvelle question vint lui creuser l'esprit : Pourquoi avoir refuser, il n'avait pas réellement de travail, et il ne refusait jamais une sortit drague… Ce baisé l'avait-il tant retourner qu'il ne voyait même plus d'intérêt à ça ?

Se ressaisissant de son appareil, il composa le numéro de Kiba.

- Ouais, Kiba, c'est Sasuke, attendez moi, j'arrive.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous ensemble, dans un discothèque surpeuplée, à observer, d'un œil avertie, toute les demoiselles susceptible de lui plaire.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de t'inviter. - grogna Kiba, en jetant un regard noir à Sasuke - Où que tu ailles, tu agis toujours comme un aimant à meuf !

- Je peux partir, si tu veux. - répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

- Salut. - susurra à ce moment là un jolie brune aux oreilles de l'Uchiwa - Tu danses ?

Il la fixa un instant, la jaugeant du regard. Prêt à refuser, car pas intéressé, la même pensé dérangeante que précédemment lui revint en mémoire : Lui qui ne refusait jamais de s'amuser avec de jolie fille, pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ?

- Je te suis. - répondit-il simplement, lui faisait son regard le plus désarmant.

Curieusement, ce soir là, malgré les efforts de la demoiselle, il ne s'amusa pas autant que les autre jours.

Quand, aux alentour de midi trente, on toqua à la porte de son appartement, il se leva en grognant, et dirent qu'il crut à une hallucination en voyant Haruno Sakura, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres, tenant un sachet déjeuner entre ses mains, était un terme faible.

Mais comment diable avait-elle eut son adresse ?!

- Salut à toi grand guerrier de la drague.

Il la regarda un instant le regard embuer, s'effaçant du même coup pour la laisser entrer.

- Ouah… - s'exclama-t-elle en passant la porte - à l'odeur, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas que de la drague que tu es un grand guerrier !

Lui faisant son plus beau regard noir il demanda :

- Kess' tu veux Haruno ?

- Je viens te ramener en cours. - il ouvrit de grand yeux ronds - Ne fait pas cette tête là, Naruto me l'a demander expressément, prétextant que tu te motiverais plus si c'était moi qui venait… et pour l'anecdote, il m'a payée.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se traîna vers sa chambre.

- Je te préviens que si tu retourne te coucher, je te sors en calbute de chez toi, et tu sais pertinemment que je n'hésiterais pas.

Souriant au grognement quelque peu moyenâgeux qu'il poussa, elle le vit, avec contentement, ressortir de la chambre, pour enjoindre la salle de bain.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je mange mon casse-croûte, en attendant… - cria-t-elle.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit le sac.

Ayant déjà manger son sandwich à demi, elle se mit en quête d'eau.

- Uchiwa, t'as à boire ? - s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans les placards.

Elle retourna la moitié de la kitchenette.

- Bordel, Uchiwa, kess'tu fous dans cette salle de bain ?! - elle ouvrit la porte en grand - Tu te branles ou quoi ?!

Elle eut alors un mouvement d'arrêt : Le corps encore dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux goûtant sur la nuque, la virilité uniquement caché par une fine serviette blanche… La jeune femme sentit ses joues prendre une charmante couleur pivoine.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il était tout contre elle, son sourire le plus narquois visser sur les lèvres.

- Je te manquais tant que ça, Haruno ? - lui susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Dans un baisé passionné, il scellèrent ce qui deviendrait par la suite plus qu'une grande histoire d'amour, un belle histoire d'amitié…

Faut-il une bonne raison pour détester quelqu'un ? Sakura Haruno partait du principe que oui… Et pourtant, ce garçon, Sasuke Uchiwa, elle le détestait pour une raison stupide : pas parce qu'il avait traité sa meilleure amie comme un objet, elle faisait pareil à ses petits amis, mais parce qu'un seul des sourires de ce garçon, la rendait plus dingue que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais peut-être que le simple fait d'aimer quelqu'un peut suffire à le détester.

Mais ça, c'est une autre affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fin.**

Alors ? verdict ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le tit OS pour Kmii-nee-chan.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je pars demain en vacances et je voulais pas laisser ça traîner.

La chanson n'a aucun rapport, c'est juste parce que je l'ai écoutée en écrivant l'OS, elle m'a en quelque sorte inspirée...

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson à Kenza Farah (Dans mon monde - album authentik)

Bonne lecture.

**Un simple coup de poing.**

_« Je vous dédie mon album,  
j'espère qu'il va vous plaire… »  
_

Sakura Haruno était de ces femmes qui vivent pour leurs valeurs : De tout les combats, de toutes les revendications, toujours prêtes à hurler ses choix. Des cheveux roses, aux épaules, qui faisait sa particularité, et un regard émeraude plus expressif et plus puissant que tout ce qu'on avait pu voir jusqu'alors. Elle était journaliste, certain aurait dit sans frontière, mais pour elle, les seules frontières étaient matériels, et donc sans importance.

Elle avait un tempérament de feu qui malheureusement lui avait souvent valu des passages en prison pour trouble de l'ordre public.

C'est dans une de ses prisons américaine qu'elle avait rencontre Sabaku no Temari.

Temari était ce qu'on appelle familièrement une _gosse de riche_. Riche donc, elle était également capricieuse, et son respect pour l'autorité - et pour les lois en général - était relativement mitigé. Blonde, des yeux aussi vert que la première, elle avait un constant sourire cynique sur les lèvres. Sa seule profession connue était celle de rentière.

Ce qu'elle faisait en prison ? Ivresse sur la voix publique.

Comment une gamine sur gâté et une jeune journaliste rebelle se sont retrouvé dans la même cellule ? Sasuke se posait encore la question quand il avait vu les deux jeunes femmes sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous, l'une ayant payé la caution des deux.

Temari était Chinoise, sa présence aux États-Unis était dû à un grand nombre d'amies dans les Hampton, zone de vacances parfaites pour toutes adolescentes blindées d'argent.

Sakura était Japonaise, sa présence dans ce même pays était connu d'elle seule.

Temari avait pour but de découvrir ce que faisait sa nouvelle amie sur place.

« _J'y ai mis tout mon temps,  
mon amour, mon savoir faire. »_

- Alors Sakura, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu faisais dans cette charmante geôle… - commença Temari d'un ton badin.

Sa vis-à-vis eut un sourire amusé.

- J'étais à une manifestation - commença-t-elle - J'ai blessé une flic… - elle haussa des épaules - Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si c'est fragile c'est machin là ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un rire.

Malgré son apparent air ironique, Sakura était inquiète : L'homme qu'elle avait blessé était vraiment mal en point quand elle l'avait quitté. En même temps s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé aussi violemment par le bras, elle n'aurait pas eu à lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Mécanisme de self-défense tout à fait naturelle avait-elle plaidé.

- Tu veux aller le voir pour t'excuser ? - demanda Temari sous l'œil extrêmement surpris de sa nouvelle amie.

- Comment as-tu pu deviner ? - lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules.

- Ça se voit sur ton visage… On dirait que tu as des remords pour toutes la misère du monde.

Sakura eut un sourire.

- J'aimerais bien… Mais je n'ai aucune adresse.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'ils l'ont déjà renvoyé chez lui ? - la blonde regarda sa montre une moue appréciatrice sur les lèvres - à mon avis, il est encore à l'hosto publique du coin à l'heure qu'il est. Ils en prennent soin de leur flicaille.

La rose esquissa une mimique moqueuse.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène. - grogna Temari en indiquant sa voiture des doigts.

En dix minutes elles étaient arrivées.

- Wow ! T'es la première à pas arrivé toute blanche. Mon frère dit que je conduit comme un taxi en Pologne.

Sakura eut un air amusée : Temari conduisait n'importe comment, et elles avaient bien due enfreindre une dizaine de loi.

- Je suis déjà monté dans un taxi polonais, tu diras à ton frère que c'est pire que ça.

La blonde sourit ravie de pouvoir contré les critiques de son frère.

- Voilà… c'est là qu'ils soignent leurs grands blessés.

Sakura regarda l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Merci Temi.

Ladit Temi sourit à son nouveau surnom et l'incita à entrer d'un signe de la tête.

_« Bien évidemment on va chercher a me faire taire,  
beaucoup m'attendent au tournant rêvant de me jeter la pierre. »_

- Docteur, s'il vous plait, docteur !

Les deux jeunes femmes courraient après un jeune médecin qui se tourna vers elle un air fatigué sur le visage.

_-_ Ouais ? - grogna-t-il.

Shikamaru Nara était un génie… Mais quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois on se demandait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi pour arborer un air aussi fatigué. La vérité, le docteur Nara était d'une feignantise à toutes épreuves.

- Je recherche un policier qui aurait été emmené ici il y a environ deux heures.

L'homme ouvrit le carnet qu'il portait contre lui.

- Quel nom ?

Sakura rougit.

- J'en sais rien… En fait, c'est moi qui l'ait blessé et… Je venais m'excuser.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil septique.

- Désolé, je peux rien pour vous.

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour repartir vaquer à d'autres occupation, quand une grande blonde habillé au style local l'attrapa par l'oreille.

- Shika ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de traiter nos visiteuses ?! - rouspéta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes - Ne vous occupez pas de ce feignant, et dîtes moi plutôt ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Elle jetèrent un regard légèrement effrayés à cette jeune femme qui semblait violente.

- Hem… Je cherche un… policier - bredouilla Sakura - Il est arrivé il y a environ deux heures.

Sa vis-à-vis réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Genre beau comme dieu ? Lèvres fendues, deux dents et une jambe cassé ?

La rose hocha lentement de la tête.

- Uchiwa, chambre 906. - elle leur fit un clin d'œil - Je vous préviens, il a quinze infirmière à son chevet. moi-même je ne me lasse pas de le regarder ! Il est divin.

Les deux nouvelles amies la remercièrent discrètement et avancèrent un peu.

- Ino, tu me fait mal là. - entendirent-elles alors.

- 'Scuse. - répondit la blonde en relâchant l'oreille de ce qui semblait être son ami.

Continuant leur périple à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, alors qu'elles étaient devant la fameuse chambre 906, Temari déclara :

- Bon… Ce sont tes excuses… Je vais te laisser, je suis à la cafet' si tu me cherches.

La rose hocha de la tête en entrant dans la chambre. Effectivement, il y avait un certain nombre d'infirmière était au chevet du jeune homme, au point même qu'on ne le voyait pas du tout.

Heureusement pour elle, une alerte appela toutes les infirmières aux urgence, laissant leur patient tranquille.

Sasuke Uchiwa était de ces hommes froid et cynique, n'aimant pas particulièrement la compagnie. En le voyant, Sakura eut un frisson : Ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux d'un noir profond, et sa moue désobligeante faisait de lui un être absolument divin à regarder.

- C'est pour quoi ? - grogna-t-il en la voyant.

- Hem… - commença-t-elle en rougissant - Je…

Une mimique d'agacement passa dans le regard du brun.

- Je viens m'excuser pour… - elle s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur les lèvres de l'homme - ça.

Il la regarda un instant.

- Ils n'ont pas tardé à vous libérer. - rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

La jeune femme rougit.

- J'ai pu payer ma caution.

Il hocha lentement de la tête, puis désigna une chaise.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté un moment et attrapant la chaise, elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Je trouve ça déplorable qu'on envoi…

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Sasuke regarda ses filles aux drôles de cheveux s'exciter toutes seules sur la chaise, déclamant avec passion ses raisons.

C'était le genre de femme qu'il aimait : Celle qui vivait pour quelque chose de grand, qui n'hésite pas à prendre des risques, et surtout, qui ne glousse pas pour un rien.

_« Et à cela je réponds, venez vous n'avez qu'a le faire,  
vous n'êtes que des lâche vous vous battez par commentaires… »_

En arrivant dans la cafétéria Temari s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, hormis un homme seul, au fond, qui se frottait l'oreille en grommelant contre les blondes violente et hystérique.

_- _Hem… Excusez moi… Docteur ?

Ledit docteur leva un regard las vers elle.

_- _Hmm ?

_- _Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? - demanda-t-elle.

Il désigna une chaise de la main en silence.

Temari aimait cet endroit : ici, personne ne faisait attention à son statut, on ne s'étouffait pas de Mlle no Sabaku, ni d'autre titre honorifique dont on adorait la combler. Et cet homme, _Nara_, était particulièrement intéressant car contrairement aux autres hommes qu'elle connaissait, il ne la regardait pas… ou si peu.

_- _Je m'appelle Temari no Sabaku. - s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda mollement sa main, et la serrant avec la même énergie, il rétorqua :

_- _Grand bien vous en face.

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

_- _La décence voudrait que vous vous présentiez à votre tour.

- Pitié, pas une deuxième Ino… - Grogna-t-il - Shikamaru Nara.

- Enchanté docteur Nara.

- Simplement Shika.

Elle sourit.

_- _D'accord _Simplement Shika._

Il soupira, mais malgré lui un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

_- _Finalement rien n'est vain, j'ai réussit à vous faire sourire.

Il tourna un regard blasé vers elle.

- Maintenant faudra juste réitérer l'exploit.

Il grogna : Mais qu'elle se taise, par pitié, qu'elle se taise. Il avait quitté Ino pour se retrouver avec Ça ?!

_- _Ça ne semble pas simple en plus parce que…

Et elle continuait à parler, et encore, et encore… à se rythme là, il allait y passer sa pause.

Hors de question !

D'un mouvement brusque, il lui prit le cou et l'embrassa. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucune délicatesse dans ce baisé… et pourtant… Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Depuis qu'il s'était séparer de Motoko, sa précédente petite amie, il y a six moi, il n'avait pas embrassé une femme. Ça ne lui avait manqué mais… Un peu quand même.

Se détachant d'elle, ils se regardèrent un moment. Elle s'était tue.

Elle sourit. De ses sourires qui inspirait à l'homme qu'il devait se méfier, et, posant sa main sur son cou, elle entreprit de l'embrasser à son tour.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il apprécia.

_« Avant de commencer j'avais plus d'un million  
de frères, d'amis, de soeurs, de pères, et de mères. »_

- … la déforestation. Vous comprenez ? - demanda Sakura après un récit plus long que jamais.

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant.

- Je crois que j'ai décroché après l'Irak… Désolé.

Elle le regarda un instant, cherchant à savoir si il plaisantait : Elle avait parlé de l'Irak il y a une heure déjà.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Vous voulez vraiment perdre les dents qu'il vous reste ?! - s'exclama-t-elle.

- N'oubliez pas que vous menacer un agent de police miss Haruno. - ricana-t-il.

Elle eut une moue boudeuse et leva la tête dans l'autre sens, exagérément fière.

Il passa la main sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes plus mignonne quand vous parlez de votre passion.

Elle lui jeta un regard perturbé : Il avait toujours son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de… désir ?

- Si je vous embrasse là maintenant, vous ne portez pas plainte pour abus de l'autorité. - déclara-t-il d'un ton badin.

Elle rougit un peu plus puis, répondit sur le même ton, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu :

- Essayez.

Il se redressa difficilement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle approfondit le baisé, lui démontrant qu'elle savait mettre de la passion dans autres choses que ses discours.

Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas tant que ça que l'avoir frappé. C'était une façon comme une autre de faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

**Dernière appel pour les lecteur qui aurait besoin d'un OS... pseudo, thème, S'il vous plait ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé jusque là !**


End file.
